Opiliones Wiki
'' (De Geer, 1778) female from Herbst (1798) Herbst, J.F.W. (1798) Naturgeschichte der Insecten-Gattung Opilio. In: Natursystem der ungeflügelten Insekten, vol. 2 4. Gottlieb August Lange, Berlin, iv + 26 pp., 5 pls..]] Annoyed by all the adds? Sign up to see most of them disappear! Welcome to Opiliones Wiki Opiliones is a collaborative website about harvestmen that anyone can edit! Quoting (paraphrasing) Seiyapedia: Disappointed by the amount of erroneous data floating around on the web, and frustrated to see their contributions in constant jeopardy at Wikipedia, Adriano Kury & Co. decided to create their own organized hub of information. NAMES, PLACES, PEOPLE, WORKS... The idea is to centralize knowledge on Opiliones in a single place which links to a wealth of information on the web and in the real world using the immense power of collective edition. It is only an embryo, but it may become something meaningful, depending on OUR input... Navigation The easiest way to browse is to access the categories using the "browse" ultra category http://opiliones.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Browse?display=page&sort=mostvisited. Our dear contributors are listed in the page of image sources for Opiliones Wiki http://opiliones.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_image_sources_for_Opiliones_Wiki. NEW: List of the institutions that serve as repositories of type material, organized by country and city! http://opiliones.wikia.com/wiki/Repositories_(Geographical) Or else, jump straight to some of the main categories: *Authors http://opiliones.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Authors?display=exhibition&sort=mostvisited *Families http://opiliones.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Families?sort=alphabetical&display=exhibition *Genera http://opiliones.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Genera?display=exhibition&sort=mostvisited *Repositories http://opiliones.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Repositories?display=exhibition&sort=mostvisited *Works http://opiliones.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Works?sort=alphabetical&display=exhibition Quick jump Jump to frequently accessed pages: Opiliones - Cyphophthalmi - Eupnoi - Phalangiidae - Dyspnoi - Nemastomatidae - Laniatores - Gonyleptidae - UNICOS Project References External Opilio-resouces Selected photo-galleries of Opiliones Arachnologische Gesellschaft e.V. (Arachnida) - http://www.spiderling.de/arages/Fotogalerie/Fotogalerie.htm Arthur Anker (Opiliones - Harvestmen of the World) - http://www.flickr.com/photos/artour_a/sets/72157612394844012/with/5291644755/ Axel Schönhofer (Mainz) - http://axelschoenhofer.weebly.com/harvestmen-pics.html Forum mitteleuropäischer Spinnen (Weberknechte Europas bestimmen (Determining opiliones of Europe)) - http://spinnen-forum.de/smf/index.php?board=3.0 Harvestmen by "Invertebrate-images" http://www.flickr.com/photos/invertimages/sets/72157632884119929/with/8517090028/ Jan van Duinen - Most Dutch harvestmen on one page http://www.janvanduinen.nl/opilionesengels.php Kunzweb Gallery (Opiliones (Weberknechte)) - http://gallery.kunzweb.net/main.php?g2_itemId=19815 Le monde des insectes - Arachnides ‹ Opilions - http://www.insecte.org/forum/viewforum.php?f=83&sid=90e2ba51027643f37775dbfc764795ec Les araignées de Belgique et de France by Pierre Oger http://arachno.piwigo.com/ Marshal Hedin (Harvestmen (Opiliones)) - http://www.flickr.com/photos/23660854@N07/sets/72157603944294012/with/3406433870/ Netherlands - Opiliones, Harvestmen by Jan J. van Duinen - http://www.janvanduinen.nl/opilionesengels.php Paul Bertner (Harvestmen (Opiliones)) - http://www.flickr.com/photos/rainforests/sets/72157617531783006/with/8144148022/ Other resources Checklist of the Cyphophthalmi species of the World (Gonzalo Giribet) - http://giribet.oeb.harvard.edu/Cyphophthalmi/ OPILIONES d'Italia of Italy (by Alida Piglia, Milano & Clemens M. Brandstetter, Bürs) - http://www.naturamediterraneo.com/forum/topic.asp?whichpage=0,95&TOPIC_ID=69331& Taxonomic literature on Opiliones online at UFRJ (OmniPaper Project) - http://www.museunacional.ufrj.br/mndi/Aracnologia/pdfliteratura/pdfs%20opiliones.htm Checklist of valid genera of Opiliones of the World by A.B. Kury - http://www.museunacional.ufrj.br/mndi/Aracnologia/checklaniator.htm Classification of Opiliones by A.B. Kury - http://www.museunacional.ufrj.br/mndi/Aracnologia/opiliones.html Tourinho, A.L., Porto, W.L, Colmenares, P.A. 2013. Opilioteca: Biblioteca Virtual de Opiliões da Amazônia (Chelicerata, Arachnida, Opiliones). CENBAM, Manaus, Amazonas, Brasil. http://ppbio.inpa.gov.br/opilioteca/paginainicial Live footage * Metagyndes chilensis from Chile eating a roachhttps://youtu.be/F8Es0aA1-M4. * Protolophidaehttps://youtu.be/ymhhnYOaCWk. * Gonyleptidae Discocyrtanus sp. from Brazilhttps://youtu.be/47F7icBSb4I. * Bunny Harvestman in action, Metagryne bicolumnata, Cosmetidaehttps://youtu.be/483tm-29hE4. * Zachaeus crista (Brullé, 1832) from Turkeyhttps://youtu.be/5srjOBaP8Vk. * Sclerosomatidae: Cosmobunus granarius (Lucas, 1846) and Leiobunum biseriatum Roewer, 1910 from Spainhttps://youtu.be/aJDFjybqjfQ. * Lacinius ephippiatus (C.L. Koch, 1835), female, from Germanyhttps://youtu.be/L3h3BaktsrY. * Opilio canestrinii (Thorell, 1876)https://youtu.be/aiJd2DHjJ5A. * Sadocus polyacanthus (Gervais, 1847) from Chilehttps://youtu.be/ljjIq4vwQ7I. * Metaphalangium cirtanum (C.L. Koch, 1839) from Italyhttps://youtu.be/u1O0fxDHEM8. * Gagrellinae from Ganeshgudi, Karnataka, Indiahttps://youtu.be/BgvlaP_fS4M. * Leiobuninae feeding on dead earthworm, from Alabama, USAhttps://youtu.be/ayKnKeGn0Os. * Juvenile Central American Cosmetidae (Acromares vittatum) devouring a chironomid midgehttps://youtu.be/dzCd_prDfUs. * Trogulus sp. eating snail, from Italyhttps://youtu.be/UlhkCL2CdEs. Prog by Jan.jpg|Progonyleptoidellus Magnispina by Glauco.jpg|Heteropachylinae MCSN.jpg|Museo Civico di Storia Naturale "Giacomo Doria" P smaragdula by Bernabé.jpg|Paecilaemula smaragdula by Bernabé Sandokan by artour.jpg|Sandokanidae Metag-calcar.jpg|Metag-calcar Oligolophus hansenii (Kraepelin, 1896) by Stol 2009c.jpg|Oligolophus hansenii (Kraepelin, 1896) Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse